graveyardfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Gunny
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Graveyard - A Dead Is Dead gamplay site Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Well...I'm in it now. Actually, I've been steppin in it my whole life, but still. - Sr The site looks great and yes on the pic. I have been playing some. Still have no clue about some, well most, ok anything. How are you getting your user link and the time/date thing to do that, at the end of your posts/comments? Ah! So that's how it works. Samsonite! I was way off... SENIOR CINCO 00:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ha! The backdrop is clasic! I have the Fo series for the PC, now. I will be running a new in FONV, if I can ever get out of Skyrim...or Tamriel, for that matter. EDIT : Hmmm. for some reason. it didn't singn me out with the SENIOR CINCO sig... 22:46, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm still breathing....*gasp*... Folk were asking about ya in the Skyrim forum. It is into it's 7th thread. I keep getting sidetracked into this modding stuff. It is way to far over my head to get a solid rip on, but it is interesting. Good luck with Adm bit on the FOW. Will holler at ya... - Mr. Five I think I know what the generic sig is all about. I am on my new rig. So it just shows the address of the new system. 00:34, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Also....DiD Wiki I would like to help you get the DiD wiki up and running...I'll bet we can make this place rocking and rolling...let me know. Dr. 0 21:00, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I may can come up with some ideas for templates and what not...but as far as actually doing the coding to make them....and I hate to say it....but I'm fucked. Depending on the content you wish to include...I can get started on possible articles and the like. You're the boss here, I'm just a...cough...*HINT*...hypothetical administrator...*HINT*...cough...emm something must be stuck in my throat sorry about that. :P Dr. 0 21:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I will work on some ideas...what sort of ideas do you currently have...what direction are you looking for? Dr. 0 21:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) What would you say to me making a kickass logo? Dr. 0 23:14, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I'm not so good at that type of stuff myself....but with some time and diligence I can make it pretty sweet I'm sure.Dr. 0 23:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Also I was going to keep the D.i.D gravestone part...i cant seem to find that original picture though.Dr. 0 23:27, June 6, 2012 (UTC) check it out....http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/graveyard/images/9/94/DIDreallogo.jpg...maybe if Mags hops up here sometime soon I can talk to him about doing the major tweeks I don't know how to do myself....maybe make some of the text bigger? what do you suggest?Dr. 0 00:15, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Mags isn't down for helping with the logo....he says what I've done is too messy...O_o....not sure what to do from here. Any ideas?Dr. 0 20:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) FT Aris is of course willing to continue, this sunday is fine. Agent c (talk) 23:36, April 17, 2014 (UTC) May 18th I'll be there. Paladin117 (talk) 00:16, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: First Session I'll be free after 8 on weekends, the after noons are dedicated to yard work. As for week days, I'm typically free after the same time as well. Richie9999 (talk) 21:09, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I'll be available after 5ish on Thursday, since I have classes in the morning and afternoon. Every other day will be random due to work, but I should be available around the same time. Paladin117 (talk) 21:18, May 13, 2014 (UTC) My schedule (kinda) can't make that, maybe next time. Sorry man, my schedule changes almost weekly, so I cant give you an accurate outlook. But I can give you this: I'm available Every other weekend, at what times, it changes. Other than that, I dont know. Sorry If I'm being a bother. this weekend: saturday until 1700. RaulTheGhoul (talk) 00:00, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Tomorrow I'm really sorry to do this, but I just learned I have to go out tomorrow. Tomorrow is, of course, Father's Day. We went out to dinner tonight to celebrate it for my dad. However, my Aunt just called tonight and invited us to go to a barbecue tomorrow. Sadly, my parents are forcing me to go, for my grandfather. I'm so sorry, I really wanted to play. If I can, I'll try to enter the game when I come home. If it's anything like last time, I should be home before the game is over, but I don't know when. Again, I'm sorry. Paladin117 (talk) 02:31, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Fantasy Trip Gunny, I was wondering if we were on for TFT tomorrow night. Im free. Drop me a line on Nukapedia when you decide. RaulTheGhoul User talk:RaulTheGhoul 14:13, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Forum I'll post it tomorrow. Agent c (talk) 20:51, July 5, 2014 (UTC)